This invention relates to skin friction piles which, when driven, are supported in the surrounding soil by surface or skin friction between the soil and the outer surface of the pile. The soil into which this type of pile is driven may be of a positive friction type to provide skin friction on the pile such as to afford the required support therefor, or it may include negative friction soil for a portion of the depth to which the pile is driven. This latter type of soil, such as might be found where loose ground or peat might be encountered, or in filled land, provides only temporary support for a pile driven therein. Such soils gradually consolidate and reduce in volume and in the course of which cause a down drag or negative friction on the driven pile. This not only reduces the amount of required support for the pile but actually causes the pile to fail. Where a building has been constructed on compacted filled land and some negative friction soil is encountered, the building over a period of time will settle and be displaced into the compressible negative friction soil and the driven piles supporting the building may become out of plumb so that it becomes necessary to provide means to drive piles in a manner to restore the building and retain the structure against any further displacement.